Morning Sickness
Morning Sickness is the second episode of the first season of the Hulu original series, East Los High. It is the second episode of the series overall. Plot Jacob continues to tease Jocelyn about her crush on Valeria; Ceci takes a pregnancy test. Synopsis Jocelyn spots Valeria and Sofia walking down the hallway arm-in-arm. They stop at a bulletin board and point to the same poster. Jocelyn almost approaches them until she sees Sofia kiss Valeria's cheek. Instead, she turns around and leaves before they can spot her. Ceci invites Maya over to her house to accompany her as she takes a pregnancy test. Her possible pregnancy doesn't come as a surprise to Maya, but she assures her that she will not be judged. When she sees that the test came back positive, Ceci has a hard time believing it and asks Maya to come to the clinic with her. Maya agrees and helps her set up an appointment. Gina overhears Jesus bragging about someone he had recently robbed to his friends at a nearby table. She tells Eddie that Jesus' story sounded like his robbery and urges him not to bring it up because she doesn't want any drama to arise. Camila spots them speaking and accuses Eddie of cheating on her with her own sister, but Gina calms her down and tells her about what she had heard from Jesus. Camila doesn't hide her anger and promises to confront him whenever she sees him. Gina and Eddie aren't fans of her idea, but quickly realize there is nothing they can do to change her mind. Valeria walks into the computer lab and approaches Jocelyn who is printing out newly made flyers. She offers to help distribute them, but Jocelyn turns it down and says she can do it on her own. Either way, Valeria sits next to her and forms two stacks of flyers to pass out for the both of them. She asks about Sofia's role as one of the only three members of Get Loud and wonders why she isn't there to help. Jocelyn tells her that she is helping, but on smaller duties. Valeria suggests she start allowing Sofia to help with bigger duties and talks about how much of a good person Sofia is to be around. When the bell rings, Valeria asks Jocelyn if she would like to be walked to class, but she is interrupted by Jacob who co-signs with her and tells Jocelyn to accept her offer. Jocelyn excuses herself by saying that she has to run an errand for the principal and walks away. Jacob apologizes to Valeria for Jocelyn's awkwardness and follows her out of the room. Jacob and Jocelyn discuss her and Valeria's hangout as they head to class. Though Jocelyn is embarrassed about their entire conversation, she is thankful to have had the chance to get to know her. Jacob encourages her to ask her out before it is too late, but Jocelyn already thinks that her time is up after witnessing Sofia kiss her cheek earlier in the day. Jacob tells her to look into their friendship and make sure they're not more than friends before making a move, but ultimately thinks that she is safe and should make a move. Jocelyn takes his words into account and hugs him before entering the classroom. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1